the_mariomario54321fandomcom-20200213-history
Doppelgängers
"Now you shall feel the TRUE power of the Dark Star X!" '' - OiramOiram12345 Doppelgängers are "evil twins" of people created by the Reverse Dimension. They are the opposite equivalent to their original counterparts and have the same strength and power. They have access to resurrection. This was first seen when MarioMario54321 defeated OiramOiram12345, and then he was seen again, fully alive. They are more corrupted than their original forms; some may equip special weaponry or power. Their true forms are hidden, and the true form is first seen when all the doppelgängers had their eyes altered into a monsterous state. They were terminated after the events of OiramOiram12345 and the Dark Star X. Powers Much like heroes, Doppelgängers have access to several special powers. One of them is the beam; a special laser-like shot that heroes can form. The beams are highly effective, and it is one of the many challenges the heroes have to fight against. They have the ability to destroy their counterparts, although not permenantly, with punches, kicks and beams. Their mysterious history blocks the access to the knowledge of the perfect alteration. Since they can be repeatedly resurrected, they are extremely powerful, almost invincible beings until the Dark Star X gets destroyed. When the Dark Star X merged with OiramOiram12345, he became a god-like being much stronger than his original form. Easily overwhelming powers made by normal humans, he could only be defeated by MarioMario54321's own X form when he merged with the Light Star X. Appearance Their appearance varies; some are recolored versions of their original counterparts, while others are complete opposites. They are supposed to be dark beings, as opposed to heroes being light beings. They possess a demonic appearance in super forms or their true forms, possessing its creator's eyes. They have an odd discoloration and bear deformities, such as black eyes with white pupils. Doppelgängers, when absorbing the power of the Dark Star X, will become overpowered, taking the appearance of the Dark Star X. This form makes them very destructive, turning them into their X forms. Weaknesses Despite repeated reincarnation; doppelgängers have a primary weakness. Their existance is continued from the Dark Star X, and is their primary source of power. The Dark Star X is immortal, but is not invincible, when fully destroyed, all doppelgängers will suffer instant death. They will protect their Star without hesitation. Otherwise, their mortal weaknesses are all the attacks that the heroes make, although some have remarkably strong powers that can withstand it. The Light Star X is also a very large power that can destroy the Dark Star X's abilities and become Star X, preventing doppelgängers from ever rising again. Story ''Main article: "OiramOiram12345 and the Dark Star X"''' The Doppelgängers were created a long time ago. Since then, they have made endless attempts to take over the universe. The heroes always came to the rescue. OiramOiram12345, the dopple of MarioMario54321, eventually escaped the Reverse Dimension, and during the events of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, stole the Dark Star X, took him back to the Reverse DImension to clone the Light Star X into existance, and then time jumped back billions of years and forged them into Star X in the area a coment was bound to hit. He then retreated, using Time Lord technology to Time Lock the events, so nobody can change the outcome. The events of "OiramOiram12345 and the Dark Star X" were starting. The doppelgängers had powerful advantages, and were able to take over Mario's world. It seemed as if no hope was left; However, with the creation of the Light Star X, they were defeated and the world was back to normal. However, a doppelgänger who resided inside Blooper Land with dangerous powers was revealed. A part-brother to OiramOiram12345, the original leader of the doppelgängers, originally named Namrats3, now Ztarman3. When he heard of OiramOiram12345's death, he revealed himself to the world, starting revenge. He led a group of black creatures called Blooper Stoppers, who were actually preserved doppelgängers for later use. Ztarman3 got defeated by Starman3 and his friends and the chaos of the doppelgängers were finally ended. Doppelgänger leaders Dark Star X Dark Star X was thought to be the creator of doppelgängers and was a powerful entity that was a very powerful foe that the heroes had to battle. He is an unbalanced form of the Star X. OiramOiram12345 OiramOiram12345 was the leader of the doppelgängers during most of the conquests made by these evil clones. He is the most loyal and most powerful servant to the Dark Star X and was in the highest rank in his team. The evil red star uses him to power his hunger for universal doom. He was unintentionally defeated when he used his X form to kill himself by the impact of the Light Star X. Ztarman3 Ztarman3 was an enemy that was defeated under the name of "Namrats3" as an ordinary dopple, and was not mentioned again until the death of OiramOiram12345. His grief was shown as he made himself in the real world. He appears to have his own seperate squadron of black creatures that are actually doppelgängers he has preserved for revenge. He seems to be independent of the Dark Star X's existence. It is unknown how he was able to survive the death of the Dark Star X. He war recreated in an alternate timeline where he served Ztarragus, and followed Starman3 throuout time to exterminate his counterpart, but was defeated due to lack of battle experiance. Later, the Ztar X, a star he owned was found, where he came back to life and attacked Blooper Land, and fought Starman3, Royalomg and MarioStar92 . Notable Doppelgängers *OiramOiram12345 *AdosRepusOiram *Dark Bowser *Dark Lily (Ylil) *EmagIgiul2 *EmagOiram2222 *Igiul *Igiulaw *IgiulIgiul375 *IgiulIgiul67890 *NafIgiul12345 *NafOiram41 *NalydNalyd12345 *OacYdnac7 *Oiram *OiramOiram167 *OiramOiram66666 *66666OiramOiram *Oiraw *OiramZtar29 *The Dark Star X *ThePurpleWolf666 *Ztarman3 *NafIgiul12345 *AdosRepusOiram *IgiulIgiul375 *OiramZtar29 *OiramYdnac175 *Dark God *AdosRepusOiram Gallery The REAL EmagOiram2222.jpg AdosRepusOiram.png Oiram.png NafIgiul12345.png Igiul.png EmagIgiul.png Dark-Bowser-Animation.gif Darklilypissed.png OacYdnac7.png Frozin.png OiramOiram167.png Oiraw.jpg OiramZtar46.png ThePurpleWolf666.jpg Ztarman32.png NafOiram41.jpg 66666OO.png OiramOiram66666.png Category:Dopplegangers Category:Characters Category:Villains